


Glitter, or nah?

by the_one_and_only_one



Series: Camelot Drabbles [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9771593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_one_and_only_one/pseuds/the_one_and_only_one
Summary: Gwen gets ready for her blind date, but Merlin has a lil accident of his own





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the awfulness of this, it's my first attempt at drabble? (also all mistakes are mine & disclaimers etc)

“Merlin, how do you do it?”

“Do what?” He said, looking up. Glitter smudged over his face and hands, a small amount covering his neck, and a large amount smattered over his jeans.

“You’ve got glitter everywhere. I didn’t even think that was possible.” Gwen gave him a wipe to clean himself up, before brushing her dress down. She picked up a card from the table and shook the excess glitter into the bin. “You’re supposed to do that, not shake it around on yourself. Alright, I have to go, my knight in shining armour awaits me.”

“Gwen, you’ve never even met him. Who goes on a blind date on Valentine’s anyway?” Merlin rolled his eyes.

“Well, thanks for telling me I look beautiful.” She walked out of the living room as the front door opened. “Hi Arthur, bye Arthur.”

Arthur walked into the living room looking, by all rights, very confused. “Is she going out?” He still had his thumb poked over his shoulder when his jaw dropped at the sight of Merlin.

“Yes, I know, I’m a mess. Gwen already told me off.” Merlin stood up to try and dust off the glitter on his jeans around his crotch while Arthur tried to swallow and resisted the urge to help. “Give us a hand will you? I think Gwen said there were more wipes in the kitch--Arthur, are you alright?” Arthur was hovering in the doorway, arms hanging uselessly by his side, jaw still open.

“Uh--” he coughed, “yeah, you’ve got a little something on your face.” Arthur forced his body to move towards Merlin, but forgot to order it to stop and ended up almost walking into him. Merlin’s stormy blue eyes looked to Arthur’s, but he didn’t take a step back. Arthur raised his hand and rested it lightly on Merlin’s cheek, his thumb gently stroking.

Merlin jumped slightly, though whether it was due to the cool metal of Arthur’s ring or their proximity, he wasn’t sure. He bore his eyes into Arthur’s and brought his own hand to Arthur’s waist, pulling him ever so slightly closer. Slowly, he moved his face closer to Arthur’s, their gaze locked and unwavering. Arthur tilted his head and pressed his lips to Merlin when they were close enough and at first that’s all it was - a press of lips.

And then Merlin smiled into it and ruined it. “Merlin, jeez you can’t even kiss me right… on Valentine’s day, as well.” Arthur complained, making no attempt to move out of their hold. Merlin just grinned and kissed him properly.

/ / /

“Morgana, it was great. Lance was lovely, and--” Gwen stopped mid-sentence as she walked into the living room. Arthur and Merlin were lounging on the sofa, which wasn’t unusual, but her eyes were drawn to the tell-tale patches of glitter dusted on Arthur. “And everything looks like it went well back here too.”


End file.
